


A Game of Jealousy

by Dystopia_Undying



Category: Loki and the Loon, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based on RP, Confusion, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M for later chapters, M/M, Other, Porn in Later Chapters, R-18, Tears, Threesome, a lot of drama, mature - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopia_Undying/pseuds/Dystopia_Undying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you supposed to do, when both of your 'roles' suddenly stand in front of your door one night?<br/>Because that is exactly what happened Tom Hiddleston one night...<br/>Loki, God of Mischief and Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive) are living only a few days at Tom's house and there are already problems...<br/>Both share special feelings for their portrayer, but who is gonna win the actor's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - What a weird Trio...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on RP  
> First off, I don’t know Adam very well (since I haven’t seen the movie yet)  
> And I’m sorry that I will make Tom look like a weakling and crybaby in later chapters  
> (I just want him to be the perfect, cute Bottom <3)
> 
> A lot of Drama will happen later (so be prepared for useless drama, tears and fighting)  
> (Also please don't take any of my mistakes too seriously, i am not good at finding them and i don't have a Beta-Reader)
> 
> Have fun!

“Is it still far?” the Vampire asked a bit bored. “How long?” he added.   
Loki sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes at the creature’s behavior. The vampire already succeeded on annoying the prankster an hour ago.   
It was already late at night and the Midgardians were probably asleep already. And Loki was beginning to get tired as well, in contrast to the vampire, who seemed perfectly fine.   
“We’re here.” The god said with a satisfied sigh.   
Adam eyed the door for a moment, before he knocked a few times.   
“Can we really trust him?” Adam asked the prankster, while waiting for the door to open.   
“Of course. If someone is to be trusted, it is him. He is the one, who portrayed me and he did better than anyone else could.” Loki explained.   
“He also portrayed me.” Adam growled.   
“Right…” Loki mumbled, not really interested. 

“Hello?” Tom asked as he opened the door, eyeing the two strangers before his door.   
“Hello, Thomas.” Loki greeted and stepped closer.   
As the light hit the strangers face, Tom could literally feel his own face loose its color.  
Loki looked over at Adam, furrowing his brows in confusion at the mortal’s behavior. Even Adam was confused at the other’s reaction.   
Tom meanwhile stumbled back as the realizing hit him hard, his back hitting the wall soon.   
“T-Thomas!” Loki ran towards the mortal, who didn’t look very good.   
Normally he wouldn’t care, but this was the man, who seemed to know him best and understand him.   
“Are you alright?” Loki asked worried, shaking the human lightly. “It’s me Loki…you know me best…” Loki said gently and kind of disappointed.   
“Y-Yeah I …“ Tom mumbled, his eyes already half closed, fighting to not close completely.   
“You?” Loki asked and brought up a hand to Tom’s forehead.  
“Must be dreaming…You aren’t real…you’re both me…” Tom mumbled already far away from the reality and soon he failed to fight against unconsciousness as everything started to blur in front of his eyes, which was coming over him.   
He was about to fall on the floor, when Loki wrapped his arms around the actor to steady him.   
“T-Thomas, say something!” Loki felt useless, not knowing what to do in a situation like that. Now he regretted for not paying attention, when Frigga taught him some healing spells.   
Adam finally came in as well and helped Loki holding the actor.   
“We need to carry him to the bed, he needs rest.” Adam said and together they carried Tom to his bedroom.   
They laid the actor down on the bed gently.   
Loki looked at Tom worried, he seemed to have a deep sleep…  
The trickster took the blanket and laid it over the actor carefully.   
Adam, who stood next to Loki, left the room after he thought Loki might want to be alone.   
Loki felt guilty, it was rare that Loki felt this way…But he somehow felt responsible for the human.   
“Rest well...” he mumbled, before he went into the living room, where Adam was sitting on the couch.   
“We should have guessed he would react like this…” Adam mumbled as he felt the other’s eyes on him.   
Loki sighed and went over to the couch, sitting down as well.   
“Is the god of mischief worried?” Adam asked in a kind of mocking tone.   
“Of course I am…a bit…I’m not made of stone completely.” Loki mumbled, locking eyes with the vampire, who nodded understanding. “But don’t expect me to care for anyone else.” The God grumbled.   
“If you are so worried about him, why don’t you look after him?” Adam asked.   
First Loki thought it would be a good idea to give Tom some privacy, but he found himself curious and not able bear the thought of Tom being all alone in the dark bedroom. He thought of the mortal as if he were some kind of fragile vase made out of thin glass.   
The trickster stood up almost immediately and walked back to the bedroom without saying another word, which had Adam quite surprised. 

Loki opened and closed the door quietly.   
He sat down in the edge of the bed and stroked Tom’s pale cheek gently.   
Tom’s eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times. The actor couldn’t make much out in the darkness of the room. But he still recognized a dark figure sitting next to him.   
“How are you feeling?” Loki asked carefully, not wanting to scare the actor again.   
“Confused…insane…like a madman…” Tom mumbled, still half asleep and not sure if this was actually real.   
“I thought you’d be happy to see me…” Loki mumbled smiling weak, although he didn’t feel like smiling at all.   
“Are you real?” Tom asked and reached out a shaking hand to stroke over Loki’s cheek to make sure he wasn’t just an illusion. The hand met skin.   
“Flesh and blood…” Loki whispered and stroked the hand that was touching his cheek.   
“Now sleep, you need it…” Loki whispered and stroked over Tom’s forehead. His fingers were glowing in a light green, as he whispered soft word in a different language. It would help Tom to sleep through the night without any trouble.  
Meanwhile Adam, who as well stood in the end of the room unnoticed, watched them with a weird feeling in his gut. He decided it would be best to leave and wait in the living room till Tom woke up next morning. He didn’t feel comfortable with the closeness of them both at all…  
Well, Loki stayed at Tom’s side the whole night, never leaving the room. 

…

It was 8 in the morning, when Tom finally opened his eyes.   
The first thing he saw was a figure sitting on the edge of the bed. Though his vision was a bit blurry, he could still make out, who was sitting next to him: The God of Mischief in person.  
So it wasn’t just a dream…  
Loki shifted closer as he saw the mortal sit up.   
Now that Loki was close, Tom could see dark circles under the god’s eyes. Did he sleep at all that night?

“Are you feeling better?” Loki asked, carefully bringing a hand up to stroke over Tom’s forehead.   
“Yes…” Tom said calm.   
He decided it was the best to not panic and just accept the fact that two of his roles came to life somehow.  
Loki smiled relieved, not afraid of showing emotion, when it came to the mortal. It wouldn’t bring anything, if he hid his feelings, since the mortal seemed to know him well enough.   
“So…” Tom thought of something to start a conversation. “Why are you both here?” he asked, hoping it didn’t sound rude.   
“I have no idea, there was suddenly bright light and I found myself here on Midgard together with that blood sucking freak…The only explanation I have thought of is that our worlds somehow got connected at one part…and now i, we don’t know how to get back…” Loki tried to explain. “The universe has some strange ways.” He said smiling gently.   
“You don’t really seem to mind…” Tom chuckled. “But why did you knock on my door exactly?” he asked then.   
“Because he meant he could trust only one mortal and that was you.” Adam, who came in the room, said.   
Loki glared at the vampire, feeling his cheeks burn lightly from embarrassment.   
“Shut your mouth” Loki hissed, giving Adam a sign to piss off.   
But Adam just shrugged it off and came towards the bed.   
Tom looked between the two men a bit confused, but smiled anyways. 

“Oh my God, what a terrible host I am.” Tom said shocked after he realized he was still sitting in bed, while the two stood beside him.   
The two men looked at the actor in confusion, but Tom didn’t care.  
He stood up immediately and rushed into the kitchen to make tea for them both.   
Adam had to chuckle at Tom’s behavior, while Loki just shook his head.   
They strolled into the kitchen, where Tom waited for the tea to finish.   
“Tom, this really wasn’t necessary.” Loki said gently.   
Adam swallowed the urge to tell the actor, that he didn’t need anything to drink since he is a vampire, but somehow he found the actor’s behavior too cute and he didn’t want to ruin the moment.   
“No, it’s alright. It’s not really hard work.” Tom said and prepared the tea before handing the cups to his roles.   
Both thanked and nipped at their cups, an awkward silence was spreading through the room soon. 

What a weird Trio…


	2. It begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the jealousy and possesive behavoir starts to raise...

Later that day…

They sat together in the living room, watching TV as Tom had no better idea of what to do with a vampire and a Norse God.   
He had so many questions to ask, but found himself too shy to start.   
“So umm…What are you planning on doing?” Tom asked after some time anyways.   
“What do you mean, Thomas?” Loki asked.   
“I mean, how do you think I could help you?” Tom asked, remembering what Adam said about Loki’s trust earlier.   
“Well, we have no plans…” Adam started.  
“The first thing that came to my mind was you, since you are the only Midgardian I know and we thought you could give us some shelter, till we know what actually happened and how we could get back into our own worlds.” Loki explained, totally ignoring the grumbling vampire.   
Tom nodded as he tried to follow Loki’s words.   
“I understand…Well you can trust in me and you can stay as long as you need to.” Tom said proudly, glad he can help at least a bit.   
“Thank you, Thomas. I appreciate it.” Loki thanked.   
Tom smiled at both.   
“If I would have known you two were coming, I would have prepared something.” The actor mumbled.   
“It’s fine, Thomas…” Loki assured.  
“Well the problem is I only have one guest room.” Tom confessed, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment.   
“But don’t worry, I will take the couch, so one of you can sleep in the guest room and the other in my room.” Tom added.   
“No, Thomas, you’ll sleep in your room.” Loki said strictly.   
Tom was surprised at Loki’s reaction.   
“I have no problem with sleeping on the couch.” Tom assured.   
But Loki shook his head. “It’s your home and your bed…”  
“Really, you’re my guests after all.” Tom assured and went to get the stuff he needed to prepare the couch, before Loki could even stop him.   
Loki sighed heavily and rubbed his head. “He’s too nice…” the God mumbled.   
Adam had to smile at the actor’s behavior.   
The vamp bit back the urge to tell them, that he was a traditional vampire and so he didn’t need to sleep over the night. It was just to funny seeing them both discuss on who’s sleeping where. 

Tom entered the room soon, his hands were full of blankets and pillows.  
Loki rushed towards him and took half of the stuff, while Adam stayed where he was.  
The god helped Tom prepare the couch.  
The actor smiled at him, though Loki still didn’t like the idea of Tom sleeping on the couch.   
Again Adam felt this weird feeling in his gut…He didn’t feel very welcomed here at all…If he could describe his situation he’d say ‘I’m the fifth wheel on the wagon’.   
So the only thing he could think of was to go into the guestroom and try to get some rest, which was pretty hard as a creature of the night.   
Nobody even noticed that Adam left, since he was so quiet almost like a cat.   
Meanwhile they both finished the couch and Tom sat down.   
“It’s getting really late, you should go to bed as well” Tom said after a while of silence between the god and him.   
Loki sighed, looking at him stern.  
“Please Thomas. It is your bed, so sleep in your bed tonight.” Loki repeated.   
“It really is no problem.” Tom assured, wondering why someone like Loki would care for a weak mortal like him. Why did it bother him so much?  
“It is a problem for me.” Loki said.   
“Why?” Tom finally brought himself to ask.   
“Just…Just because!” Loki said almost in a childish way.   
Tom had to hold back a chuckle. A grin spread across his face as he lay down on the couch.   
"But I’m already lying on the couch…" He said dramatically, holding a hand over his forehead to intensify the dramatic effect.   
Loki rolled his eyes smiling.   
"You are forcing me to do things I tried to avoid." Loki said lowly, coming closer.   
"What do you mean?" He asked, getting a bit paranoid, as the god sneaked closer.   
The god smirked and lifted the human, sitting down on the couch himself as he had Tom on his lap.   
"Wha-" Tom stuttered surprised as he was lifted.   
"Now dear Thomas, you aren't lying on the couch anymore" the trickster smirked.   
"I-I ... that’s unfair!" Tom protested, fighting back to blush.   
“You do know that you are talking to the god of mischief?" Loki snickered.   
Tom pouted.   
"Now where the couch's taken I believe the bed is the best solution" Loki smirked at the Briton.   
"But what if I don’t go?" Tom grinned back cheekily.   
"Then I'll drag you into the bedroom and tie you to the bedpost" Loki threatened.   
"You wouldn’t dare!" Tom grumbled, his eyes narrowing.   
"You are literally begging for it." The god of mischief grinned.   
Tom tried to free himself from Loki’s grip, but the god of course was much stronger and had a firm grip on the actor. So Thomas gave up after unsuccessful tries.   
“Good boy" Loki hummed, patting the others head.   
"Please let me down…" Tom whispered embarrassed, now fully aware of his position.   
"Why?" Loki asked.   
"This is getting awkward" Tom mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.   
"Oh..." Loki let go of him, sitting him down normally again.   
"Thank you..." Tom laid back, his eyes getting heavy. It was an exhausting and weird day after all.   
"Thomas..." Loki mumbled after a while, watching the actor grow tired.   
"What?" the Briton muttered tiredly.   
"Let me carry you to the bed" Loki whispered softly, which was very unusual.   
"Do as you want" Tom mumbled, already half asleep and not caring anymore as the sleepiness came over him.   
The trickster smiled and gently lifted the actor, like he weighted nothing at all. Tom didn’t really mind.   
The god opened the door to Tom’s bedroom carefully with a little help of magic, since he had his arms full. He laid the half sleeping brit gently onto the pillows as he pulled the covers around him.  
Tom cuddled into them instinctively and drifted off completely.   
Making soundless steps towards the door, Loki left the mortal to himself.  
He closed the door quietly, before going into the living room. He didn’t really feel like sleeping now. 

A few moments later, Adam came into the living room as well.   
Loki raised his head as the steps came closer, already getting annoyed by the others presence again.   
“What are you doing here? Haven’t you gone to the guestroom to get some sleep?” He asked, not looking at the vampire and hoping Adam would just leave again.   
“I’m a vampire, I don’t sleep.” Adam said, shrugging as it was the most normal thing on earth.   
“Oh, now you’re telling me that?!” Loki grumbled.   
“Wasn’t it obvious? It isn’t my fault if you don’t think of that.” Adam said smirking.   
“You could have said something anyways.” Loki groaned. Tom would have slept on the couch and Adam didn’t even need an own bed!   
He tried not to think about it any longer and just calm down.   
“If you don’t need the guestroom anyway…” the god said, standing up and walking past the vamp.   
“…then you won’t have a problem when I take it, right?” he said cheekily.   
Adam looked after him, shrugging the others behavior off and started to wander through the house. 

Loki meanwhile lay down in the bed and made himself comfortable. It was an exhausting day for him as well, he just felt the whole day hitting him at the moment his head touched the soft pillows.   
Reaching a hand up to grab the blanket he tossed it around his body.   
It wasn’t hard to fall almost fully asleep.  
But one thing kept him from dozing of fully… It was a noise of a door opening and closing. The front door to be exact. 

It was Adam, who started to feel bored and thought it would be best, if he went for a walk and look around to kill the time.   
So he left the house and started to wander through the streets of London in the familiar darkness of the night.   
"Perfect time to lock the door" Loki thought to himself, smirking. He could actually do it. But he didn’t think Tom would be very happy if he found out.   
"Or join Thomas in the bed..." was the next thought, as soon as the imagine of Tom sleeping alone in the big bed came to his mind.   
"Why actually not?" the trickster thought. He stood up, grabbed his blanket and pillow and walked over to Tom’s room.   
He stumbled over to the bedroom, opening and closing the door behind him as laid down on the empty side of the bed, laying his pillow on the bed and the blanket around him.   
"Thomas..." he mumbled quietly, but Tom was sleeping tight.   
The god smiled softly and turned to him, laying the blanket around both, to make sure Tom had it extra warm. Tom cuddled into it, welcoming the warmth.   
Making himself comfortable the god soon drifted off as well. 

Meanwhile Adam still wandered through the City.   
He came to an empty park and sat down.  
"He smells too good..." he mumbled to himself.   
The vampire closed his eyes, as his thoughts trailed off to the actor.   
“That’s bad…”


End file.
